micronations_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Koyan Defence Forces
The Koyan Defence Forces also known as the Koyan Armed Forces, are the armed forces of Koya. Created in 2014, following the foundation of Koya, the KDF is one of the largest standing armed forces in the micronational world with a reported personnel strength of 33 in 2016 Koyan military forces are interests, sovereignty and territorial integrity of Koya ,but often engage in humanitarian and disaster-relief efforts nationwide. More recently the Republic of Koya military began increasing its participation in international affairs, acknowledging its role and responsibility in the world in terms of GDP. The ROK military has participated in various peacekeeping operations, and counter-terrorism operations.The KDF protects the interests, sovereignty and territorial integrity of Koya The Koyan Defence Forces encompass the Army, Navy, Air Force and Koyan Patriotic Guards. The KDF relies heavily on a large pool of conscripts in the active and reserve forces. It has an active strength of around 14 personnel and is capable of mobilising over 20 reservists. National Servicemen (NSmen) make up more than 80% of its military defence system and form the backbone of the KDF Organization The Coast Guard Administration was created in 2014 from related police and military units and is administered by the Executive Diet and may be incorporated as a military branch during times of emergency but for the large part remains in civilian control. Training Since Koya is known for a "Micronation of Martial Arts", the military trains the Army, Navy and Air Force Karate, Judo, Kyūdō and Kendo. Military branches Koyan Ground Defence Forces The Koyan Ground Defence Forces is by far the largest of the military branches, with 14 personnel as of 2016. This comes as a response to both the rocky terrain native to the Koyan Island (70% rocky), Two-thirds of which is permanently garrisoned in the capital. The current administration has initiated a program of self-defense, whereby Koya would be able to fully counter threats with purely domestic means within the next two decades. The KGDF was formerly organized into three armies: the First Army , Second Army and a Second Operational Command each with its own headquarters,. The Third Army is responsible for the defense of the capital as well as the western section of the nations. The First Army is responsible for the defense of the eastern section Second Operational Command formed the rearguard. Koyan Naval Defence Forces The Koyan Naval Defence Forces is the KDF branch responsible for conducting naval operations and amphibious landing operations. As a part of its mission, the KNDF has engaged in several peacekeeping operations since the turn of the century.Navy includes the Republic of Korea Navy Headquarters, Republic of Koya Fleet, Naval Logistics Command, Naval Education and Training Command, Naval Academy, and Republic of Koya Marines, which is a quasi-autonomous organization. Koyan Air Defence Forces The Koyan Air Defence Forces is the aviation branch of the armed forces of the Republic of Koya. The KADF's primary mission is the defense of the airspace over and around Koya. Priorities of the KADF include the development of long range reconnaissance and surveillance networks, which may be difficult for the Air Force itself. Koyan Patriotic Guards The Koyan Patriotic Guards is national paramilitary force established during the New Koyan Era. It was set up, not by the traditional Koyan Army, but by the Government on the orders of Shady Morsi It was staffed by conscripting males and females between the ages of 16 and 30 years who were not already serving in some military units